


Head over heels in platonic love c:

by B100b100d



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Moirails, palestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B100b100d/pseuds/B100b100d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my piece of art for the palestuck 2016 swap c: I have a soft spot for these nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over heels in platonic love c:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).



these guys are huge cuties c:


End file.
